


A Tail Of Two Siblings

by X_Blackdragon42



Category: Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Blackdragon42/pseuds/X_Blackdragon42
Summary: Turns out science isn’t always good for the world.Turns out science can destroy everything you ever knewTurns out science can sometimes be the only thing to save yourself and your family





	1. 20 years The child

The shadows of the usually dark basement was broken by the door opening in the first time in what seemed like days, but was only many hours. The scientist, known commonly as Dr. Azazel Blackdragon, hissed at the new light and covered his eyes.

The shadow of a small boy,seemingly only six, was in the doorway, and he was in his pajamas, seems he was sent to bed hours ago, and his father's intellectual murmurs had woken him.

"Dad, it's three in the morning.... Mom and I are worried. Will you come to bed?" The child asked, figuring he had lost track of time

"Ah, sorry son, seems my project has taken up more time than expected" Azazel said, glancing at the clock. It seems the child was right

"If it's taking up so much of your time... Could you tell me about it?" The child had always been able to appreciate good science, he got it from his father.

"Why certainly son, it's about the science of multiverses and how to travel amongst them." Azazel knew full well that his son wouldn't know about this. Which is why he said it like that.

"Multiverses? What's that?" The child said, pulling himself up onto a counter and watching his father's notes expectantly

"Well son, you know what a universe is, correct?"

"The universe is the infinite collection of galaxies, nebula, and various celestial bodies." His father knew he liked space and such, why had he asked such a simple question to lead into what was going to be a complicated science discussion?

"Good! Now imagine a group of universes what would you call this?" Azazel always had liked his son to figure out these things for himself.

"Well, assuming it were possible, which, considering they're described as infinite, I seriously doubt. They would be called our previous subject... Aka the multiverse."

"Why, yes it would, but it is definitely possible, I’ve dedicated most people of my life and reaserch on it. Now a multiverse is a collection of universes similar to our own, but with very small, or large, differences. Our universe is far more advanced than most of the others in our multiverse, so we know about these things earlier. However, we don't know much about our multiverse, so I've been asked to find a way to explore the multiverse safely. Hence my project. "

"Okay.... I believe I understand that... But if a group of universes are possible. What's after a multiverse, if anything?"

"An excellent question my boy! Now it's like this games you play sometimes. They are their own multiverse, and if we could travel amongst our own multiverse... What's to stop us from traveling to other multiverses? This is where I begin to go beyond the parameters of my project. I call a group of multiverses, the omniverse, and the last and final layer, the macroverse. I theorize that at macroverse lever, one has the god-like ability to mess with, well, effectively anything. Being at the top of everything and playing with universes like they're legos."

"I see.... Well, that's fascinating..." The child yawns. "But I'm tired, why don't we go to bed and we can work on this, together, tomorrow?" The child asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Ah, yes, sorry kid. I lost track again. Let's go" Azazel picked up his son and carried him to bed, soon going there himself.


	2. 10 Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school and omniversial adventures of the sorcerer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This used to be shorter, so it took longer to make, they’ll all be that way from now on
> 
> 10/10 defiantly 3 am work

_**10 Years...** _

The Child, had started going to his mother’s school, as was customary for sixteen year olds to do. His mother, Qyndephin Blackdragon ran one of the most prestigious schools known in the universe, he should know, he’s visited a lot of it.

Since going to the Blackdragon school for the magically inclined.  _(What do you want from me? All the good names are taken)_ He had begun to show his magical prowess, it wasn’t very much, he was supposed to have shown it years ago, but he was a late bloomer so he only had so much.

His father had enrolled him in the night classes, with the other creatures that had magical abilities like nothing else, at first it was a joke, saying it would explain his ‘nocturnal’ nature. But eventually it turned into a sort of dare from him, a “let’s see you beat all these creatures who have been working on their magic for years.” So after, albeit, a rough start, he had started to train hard and slowly made his way up the magical ladder. By the end of the year, he was near the top of his class, the only one left being a dragon, never mind the demons, angel, vampires, werewolves, witches and company, and hybrids. 

 But hey, he wasn’t one to judge without a serious reason to, despite basically everyone judging him for his a little too human looking features. The werewolves, being the bloody jocks of the school, were the ones who bullied him about it the most, the demons tended to avoid him, as if they knew something he didn’t... The only angel in the entire school hated him like he was the person who started the war of the five kingdoms, the bloodiest war known in the multiverse, of course, only he knew that but still! The vampires were the emo/gangs of the school, it’d be difficult to find a vampire hanging with someone not a vampire, the witches and wizards were nicer than most, they were willing to help him with magic whenever he needed it, but he got the feeling they spread rumors about him while he wasn’t looking. It was really the hybrids he resonated with the most, they were also the most judged, but it’s not like they can control who their parental units are. But noooo, even in a universe more socially, economically, and technologically more advanced than most others there just had to be little pieces of trash. Today was a fairly easy day, the tests were simple and he hadn’t needed to go to the witches for help, unfortunately, life felt like giving him a punch to the gut, with the help of a werewolf.

He had been walking to his next class, well, a free period, when one of the jocks had walked up to him and slammed him to a wall, this particular werewolf was pretty high up on the social ladder. Black furred and far more muscular than The Child _(Let’s call him the Sorcerer from now on for awhile)_  To say he was intimidating was an understatement, his face almost constantly wore a scowl that could send demons running, anyone who wasn’t friends with him, was a target. Considering The Sorcerer had a penchant for not taking people’s bullshit, he was a little more than a target. The Sorcerer had hit the wall with a grunt and although in slight pain, looked at the jock with a sense of perseverance. _(I’m no bueno at coming up with bullying shite so prepare for cringe)_  

“So you think because you’re the headmistresses son, you can waltz around school in the night classes freely and get away with it? Well I’m here to make sure you NEVER make that mistake again.” The sorcerer had always preferred talking his way out, but he was prepared to fight in case his sass went to far.

”Personnally I don’t think I waltz, I’m more of a tango guy myself.” The sorcerer said with a smirk and a chuckle, he knew that the people in the night class were very prideful creatures, dragons and werewolves especially, if you could injure their pride, you’ve already won, but with him... it may go to violence.

”Why...you...” This werewolf obviously had no pride if he was defeated by so simple a comeback, the werewolf tried to throw a punch at him but something seemed to happen in The Sorcerer’s perspective, time seemed to slow as the clawed fist came barreling towards him, his vision had darkened making everything a shade or five darker, after looking around in shock for a moment he shrugged to himself and walked behind the werewolf, tripping him just before everything got lighter again... whatever that was he’d have to do some research into it later. The werewolf punched deep into the wall and since he was tripped, fell to He floor, bringing the wall with him, a piece of drywall seemed to hit his head as he was knocked out. A few seconds later The Sorcerer heard his mother coming, it was hard not to as she was a 20-ton dragon, light by most standards. 

She was a dragon with black scales, red eyes, purple spike plates, and one of the sweetest personalities you’d ever see, but don’t be fooled, she can be terrifying when she needs to. The Sorcerer was sure if the werewolf was awake, he’d have pissed himself by now. By law, she had to be formal at school, but The Sorcerer knew she would ask him in more detail later.

”Mr. Blackdragon, what just happened here?” Her voice was stern but curious, angry yet refined. 

“Oh, hai mom” The sorcerer answered casually. “Oh, y’know... just casually walking around on my free period, considering any homework I may have, when Wolfenstein M’gee here decided to randomly attack me just because I’m your son. Considering he’ll probably deny all of this, I recommend checking the cameras.”

”I suppose I will...” Headmistress Qyndephin Blackdragon sighed lightly, shook her head and went off to check the cameras. The Sorcerer looked around, not sure what to do when he looked onto the whiteboard nearby and saw what the final exam of the year was going to be. It seems it was to be a duel of sorts, oh well, he’ll find out later. He needs to head to his last classes of school before the exam.

~A few days later~

As it turns out, the werewolf had been suspended for three days, that meant he couldn’t go to the exam or graduation, so I guess he’s repeating next year, The Sorcerer, however, was and today was the day of his final exam. Since he had read that board, he had been training up more than usual. A couple minutes, to even hours more. But he never seemed to become buff, just more toned. But it had become easier so he assumed it was working. Although he’d be lying if he had said he didn’t wish his small-ish, toned body was less... small. 

The final exam was in, say twenty minutes, and he was feeling very well rested for once. Once he saw his opponent, he was pretty nervous, I mean, who wouldn’t be at the sight of a 4-ton dragon? Although he was small for one of his species, only about the size of The Sorcerer himself, he would be tough to beat. His mother had told him that there would be an arena set up to have them fight in, if the rumors were accurate, it would be a dried up lake bed.

It was a dried up lake bed, approximately 11.8 miles across, the minimum safe distance for any spectators. There were audience stands on the edge with a magnifying spell on it to focus on the fighters. Said fighters, in their appropriate gear, walked up into their corner.

The Sorcerer had fully decked out for this duel, he wanted, nay, NEEDED to win, he wanted to prove himself to his family, his classmates, and to himself, that he could do it. He walked to his corner in battle robes, mostly black, but with purple and maroon accents. He had a broadsword on his back, twin daggers on his hips, and a bow with magic arrows perpendicular to the broadsword. His opponent, a prideful dragon, just came as himself he needed no weapon unlike the hybrid scum of his opponent.

The headmistress came up inbetween the two and spoke to both of them and the audience.

”Okay kids, today’s the day, your final exam... with a twist for the worse.” She said with a a pause to emphasize her point. “It seems that the duel will need to be to the death... so good luck and, well, try not to die” She ran off and sat in the headmistress’ spectate zone. The Sorcerer looked at his opponent, and vice versa. The Sorcerer wanted to win, but they didn’t want to kill the other guy! The dragon, however, looked at him and used his tail to make a throat cutting gesture. The Sorcerer sweatdropped nervously. 

The arena went a shade of light purple, signaling the area was ready to be fought in. The dragon tensed and prepared for battle, The Sorcerer unsheathed his broadsword and held it at the ready. The shade of purple flashed three times and then dissolved completely. The battle had begun.

The duelists dashed towards each other at speeds most thought The Sorcerer couldn’t keep up with. The Sorcerer knew by now that he had to finish this quickly or his, admittedly low, stamina would give out. No words were said as the two fought, then The Sorcerer’s broadsword broke with a sickening crunch. He looked at the blade, now broken, and ran to the edge he f the arena before the dragon got over his shock. He pulled the bowstring back and an explosive arrow was added. Before the dragon even had time to react, the arrow hit home and, as per the name, exploded. The Sorcerer, not wanting to take any chances, loaded 3 more arrows and fired in the general area of the dragon. 3 more explosions filled the air and The Sorcerer reluctantly lowered his bow. 

He sighed and was about to go check on whatever remained of the body, when the dragon was suddenly behind him. He realized and looked back too late, the dragon’s tail hit him at full force. Breaking 3 ribs, his bow, and fractured his hip, if he survives he won’t be walking for awhile. The Sorcerer’s limp form flew across all almost 12 miles of the arena and landed face first, seemingly unconscious. The dragon smirks, the arrogant prick he was assumed he had already won, and he was almost right. Unfortunately for him, The Sorcerer was still breathing. He tried standing, but only fell, this time his back to the ground. The dragon, irritated that he wasn’t dead already. Went over to him and stood over him, his stomach went a deep orange saying he was about to breathe fire. The headmistress looks away, not wanting to see her son burned to death... the dragon started to breathe fire onto The Sorcerer’s unconscious form.

Then, about a minute later, the flames sputter to a stop. The entire audience of spectators lean in their seats to see what happened to The Sorcerer, and there he lay, eyes open, not moving very much, and surprisingly not burnt to an ever loving crisp. They turn their eyes to the dragon to see his reaction, to find a dragon tail, with black scales and a purple spike plates, holding a dagger to where the dragons first heart is. The dragon looks forward in shock. The Sorcerer winces and uses his wings to float up slowly pulling his first dagger out of the dragon, grabbing his second dagger, and cutting it’s head off. After this he faints.

What had happened was, as the flames started towards him, The Sorcerer, in his rush of death fear adrenaline, suddenly activated his draconian genes and grew wings, a tail, and horns, as this happened the slowed time power, which he had learned was a demonic trait for untrained demons, was used and he used the extended time to hit the dragon’s weak spot, temporarily paralyzing him. The audience cheered loudly as The Sorcerer was lifted and carried to the infirmary, and wouldn’t leave for many a day, even after he woke up, guilt fueled and really just wanting to go home and work with his father on the omniverse traveler.

 

~Several weeks later~

 

The Sorcerer had finally been released, he needed to learn how to use his new assets properly, so he was there longer than anticipated, but now he could actually glide by his mother down the mountain her school was on to the house instead of riding on her, and he did so with minimal incident. He was still feeling guilty about his opponent, and he silently promised himself to only kill if it was life and death. Once he landed he was greeted by his father, his three elder dragon siblings, and his two elder demon siblings. He greeted his siblings, talked with them for a couple hours, then went with his father to the basement. Once the door was shut, Azazel got straight to business.

”Alright son, while you were gone at school I made some excellent progress on the omniverse traveler, which I’ve decided to call XAI, while you’re here, we’ll be adding an AI, the rest of the safety protocols and maybe a version of a passenger seat.” He stated matter of factly. The Sorcerer started taking notes and making plans for each.

”Very well father, the passenger seat and the safety protocols will be relatively simple with the both of us, the AI will take a bit more time... but it shall be done.” The Sorcerer was more than a little curious as to why the government wanted an Artificial Intelligence in their traveler but he wasn’t one to judge. The traveler itself, was a box like object that would attach to the back of someone and allow them to travel the omniverse, obviously. The passenger seat objective will simply need the wearer of the traveler to be holding the passenger, and holding tightly, or they could make it where a portal would open, allowing a maximum of two people before it would close. The safety protocols are simple and mandatory. The AI... that will be difficult, but The Sorcerer was never one to back from a science challenge. “Shall I remain here until I finish these tasks?” Azazel shook his head.

”Actually I was hoping you would spend most of your time hanging out with your baby sister.” He said hopefully.

”Baby sister? I don’t have a-“ He stops and looks at his father. Who nods in response, he ran out of the basement and flew up to the old-newly renovated nursery and saw his mother sleeping by an egg. The Sorcerer looked around, flew up into the air and woo-hoo’d louder than his vocal cords thought they could do, he had a sore throat after. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to request places for visiting!
> 
> I think this one was better... what do you guys think?


	3. 5 years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sibling bonding between The Sorcerer and the 5 year old Azlea Blackdragon  
> The finished result of the omniverse traveler (XAI)  
> 

**_ 5 years _ **

The Sorcerer had been with his father, Azazel, for far too long in Azalea’s ‘professional’ opinion, they needed to get out and enjoy the world! It was a beautiful place and all they ever talked about was weird other worlds and various science mumbo jumbo. The best time was when her favorite big brother would finally leave that god-forsaken basement and play with her. She could tell his full attention was never on her, he was always mumbling programs and such while he thought he wasn’t listening.

Azalea wasn’t very good at that science-y stuff, but her big brother seemed to light up whenever he started teaching her things, he didn’t do that very often, mama tells her he used to be so bright, funny, and at least a little more optimistic. But the year she had hatched, he was forced to do something he still regrets, five years later, and probably will for all of his long life. So she endured the teachings, for her big brother’s happiness.

That doesn’t mean he hadn’t been in that basement for too long, it seems she would have to drag him out.

She opened the hatch on the side of the house which led to the basement, she ducked in and shut the door hatch quickly. Luckily, big brother had also taught her how to sneak sorta well. She hid around the corner to where the two usually have their shenanigans. She turned her head around the corner to scope them out... and saw nothing. She narrowed her eyes, as if she thought if she did so she could be able to see them. A gust of wind went through the closed basement, and a blood red portal opened up, spewing out her big brother and papa. They were laughing.

”Holy shit! I can barely belive that worked! We’ve done it father! We’ve traveled to a new universe!” The Sorcerer said enthusiasticly, in a rush of adrenaline, neither had noticed Azalea.

”My son! We’ve done it! Now we can learn all we need about our multiverse before heading to a new one!” Azazel said taking notes of the universe they just visited.

”A’ight, I’m gonna go hang with Azalea for a while... feel free to explore the multiverse, just don’t die!” The Sorcerer said catching his breath, once Azalea heard this she ran for the door and headed up to her room. But she was just one second too late, her brother saw her opening the door. Kudos to her though, he hadn’t heard her. “Azalea? How long have you been here?” He had been looking forward to telling her about this but it seemed he wouldn’t have to.

”Oh, hay bro... well you know me, just long enough to overhear things I probably shouldn’t.” She scratched the back of her head and chuckled, really hoping to laugh it off.

”Well if you’re already here, I’d like you to meet someone, come here” The Sorcerer gestured his words and stood by the still open portal, she walked over and looked into the portal void. As the portal void stared back, it actually grew a set of eyes. She backed away quickly as the portal shrank and become more like an organism. As the portal closed the creature became more, well, creature like. It grew a snout and a head, all only about the size of Azalea’s hand. It spawned a neck and a typical frame for a small dog, a black pomeranian to be exact. Once the frame was finished the actual ‘coloring’ took place, black fur and purple eyes. Azalea gasped.

”A puppy! I love puppies!” She almost yelled as she reached over, grabbed the dog, and hugged him tightly. The dog yelps.

 _“Jesus Christ woman! Relax on the squeezing, I was born hours ago! Please!”_  The ‘dog’ said in fairly obvious pain. Azalea gasped in shock and let go of the dog, holding her head in guilt. The dog noticed and sighed. _“Look, I get that young organisms can be a bit... much. I accept that, we’re both young, it’s just my mechanics are weak right now, do it later and I’ll give you the hug of your life”_ Azalea nodded her head excitedly.

 _“Unless I’m wrong... you’re Azalea, correct?”_ Azalea nodded again. _“Well then, Milady Azalea, might I add it’s a pleasure to meet you, my programming tells me we’ll be getting along fine.”_  Azalea cocked her head to the side.

”Uh, puppy? I’m afraid I don’t understand. What programming? Puppies aren’t computers.” The dog looked to The Sorcerer as Azazel took him and headed off to Universe #1937, a universe they had yet to explore. The Sorcerer sighed and started explaining.

”The ‘puppy’ as you so eloquently put it, was actually an Artificial Intelligence, designation:XAI, to help people operate the omniverse traveler. But we eventually did away with that, and just made him the traveler, that way enemy’s would be unable to use him for evil, he has extensive knowledge of essentially everything, but he’s somewhat lacking in the emotion department, we’re hoping to have him be indistinguishable from an actual organism by the next decade or so. It’ll take awhile to explain some emotions until he experiences them himself.” Azalea tried to keep up with her big brother’s science talk, but she was lost at eloquently.

”So... the puppies a robot?” She asked. The Sorcerer sighed and nodded his head, really hoping to have his baby sister talking like him soon.

”Yes Azalea, The puppy is a robot, and you,” He said poking her belly. “are going to be good friends, he's been lrogrammed at my request to address you as Milady Azalea, but you can ask him if you desire a different name” Azalea looked confused for a second.

”But... if we're actually good friends, wouldn’t he call me by just my name?” The Sorcerer thought for a moment and laughed.

”I... actually hadn’t thought of that, I suppose he would. Thanks for that sis, that would have made my day, if it hadn’t been made already.” Azalea smiles widely. 

“Anytime, big brother!” Her grin seems to grow even larger. They would have gone to Azalea’s room and bonded later, but Azazel seemed to chose that moment to almost fly through the portal XAI had opened up, he was panting heavily. As if in shock at the universe he just left. Azalea walked up to her papa. “Uhhh... Papa? You okay?” She asked touching his shoulder. Azazel looked at his daugher, tears in his eyes, and sighed deeply before sighing.

”Yes, Azalea, I'm fine. I just need to talk with your brother for a second, then you two can go play. Okay?” Azalea nodded.

”Of course papa! I'll be in my room big bro!” Azalea ran up to the house and into her room as she played until her big brother would come up and play with her.

”So what happened that freaked out you so much? It takes a lot to startle you.” The Sorcerer asked to his father. Azazel sighed, remembering what he had seen... in universe #1937...........

~BAM! RANDOM FLASHBACK POV CHANGE!~

Azazel’s POV (I’m testing this out so let me know what you think!) [Also, this is all him speaking, any further parentheses are the things I've elected to let you guys in on, for more... effect.]

 My son... please note that, due to circumstances, I will not share all the details of my trip to universe #1937. 

I have just left for a universe neither me nor my son have not explored yet, 1937 was, from what XAI has already found out, a fairly unique universe, much like my own, not actually unique in an infinite universe, but special in a sense. I left behind my beautiful children so they could fully discuss XAI and his functions while I’m off exploring this universe. What makes it so ‘unique’ I have no idea. But that’s why I explore our multiverse, and take notes, to see why they’re so... special. Because that’s what every single universe is. Special.

Our portal system isn’t a time saver, because one can't simply make a portal on one universe and another on a seperate one. Instead it creates a portal system over a smaller distance, it shoots out a portal into the desired void, the portal in the said void then creates a bubble, resistant to all the nothing of the void, and sends it out towards the desired destination. Because of the nothing the void consists the bubble can head in a straight line with no interruption. Of course, should an interruption be made. The bubble is not very fortified, there fore there would be little to stop it, and its occupants, from crashing into any multiverse or universe. Luckily, nothing noticable has changed from the last trip to another universe, so the bubble transport was safe.

The portal opened in the other universe and I walk into 1937, a universe I’ll dub after I finish this visit. After I walk three feet from the portal a bullet flies by my face, grazing my cheek. I whipped my head to the shooter to find an, approximately four year old, child with a .22 rifle pointed at my face, and this time I get the feeling that this kid wasn't going to miss this time. I hold up my hands in silent surrender as XAI walks up to me and holds himself there, the kid briefly looks at XAI in fascination, before inching to their home and shutting the door. I briefly stand there and then head out, I have a feeling I should head west towards a very rich person looking home on a hill.

As I approach the hill, I see an 11 year old girl playing pretend on the front lawn, Azazel looked on in paternal appreciation, something he had gained in spades for all children.(But I felt something a bit more... then most children I see. I dismiss it), but continue watching the little girl. One of the girl’s relatives peek their head out the door and says,(” _ ** ~~XNCRQT~~** ~~~~_ ~~~~! It's time to come in!” The relative said, I gasped at the name said, it was my son’s universal counterpart, how I could tell this... call it a father’s instinct) that she needs to come in, she nods and begins to finish off her day in the game. I looked upward/westward and saw a large object traveling, by my estamantation, 5000 meters a second, about 1 mile out, this gave me 3 seconds to prepare.

**3...**

The little girl had finished her game and stood up. I remember her existence,(slightly wondering how I could forget) and I froze.

**2...**

I push my will forward as the whine of the object, now determined to be missile, could be heard. The girl started skipping her way to the door, completely oblivious to the missile. I call out her name and quickly adjust her position so she’s a safer distance from the blast, I only felt bad because I couldn’t save her family...

**1...**

She turned her head at her name, her face showed her confusion as to how I knew it.

**_ BOOM! _ **

The girl’s unconscious form flew away from the blast, I caught her and layed her down onto the ground, (I patted her cheek, hoping she would grow up to be better than those who wronged her, and to keep up with her, I slipped a tracking device onto her and plugged it into XAI’s mainframe) I left her there and started on my way back. The portal opened and I went through...

The void that the bubble came through had changed because of that missile... it was filled with undesirables, I barely made it back and I had to run forward at the last second, flying through the other portal and interrupting my children.

~BAM! BACK TO REGULAR!~

The Sorcerer looked onto his father and sighed, he knew his father had withheld a few details, he wasn’t very good at hiding it when he had.

”But what freaked you out? Be specific father.” The Sorcerer said with slight exasperation, but he knew neither he nor his father were very good at explaining things. Azazel’s eyes widened in realization.

”Oh! Uhhhh... The fact that the void space had changed, obviously we’ll need to be careful as we reaserch why the void changed.” The Sorcerer contemplated this, it sounded plausible, so he accepted that reason and began working on the issue. 

“Well, considering the void had nothing in it before means the multiverse was in a form a balance, we could assume, yes?” Azazel nods. “Well as you saved that little girl, something must have happened, whether as you left or in the future from now, something massively powerful came and disrupted that balance, and since there is no real concept of, well, anything, including time, in the void, the unbalanced void dwellers have appeared there to signal the coming of something bad.” Azazel out his head into his hands.

”Does... does that mean I’ve started something horrible coming? Because I saved a little girl?” Azazel sighed and became unresponsive. The Sorcerer sighed and said.

”I’m going to go play with Azalea now... call me if you need anything. I’ll be down with dinner soon...” The Sorcerer left the basement and went up to his sibling’s room. He knocked on the door and Azalea answered quickly after.

”Hey bro! Did you finish?” The Sorcerer sighed once more and nodded.

”So Azalea... what do you want to play?” He asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the second shortest... then we delve into UNDERTALE! Be prepared folks!   
> This is the Blackdragon, signing off!


	4. 1 year ago...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyyyyyyyyy plottttttttt

_**1 year ago** _

 

The Sorcerer and Azalea had been playing pretend in Azalea's room, when Azazel ran into the room, out of breath and panting.

"Kids! We've got a problem." He said while looking at The Sorcerer. The Sorcerer looked at him in shock for a second and then grabbed his sister and followed his father, of whom had already left for the basement. They ran into the basement to find the place looking like a war zone, a tracker set up with a blip on the screen heading towards a green dot near the corner, Azazel was running around holding papers up and then setting them down murmuring. "No... NO! Where did the universe go?!?!? No, it's all my fault..." He pauses then shakes his head. "No, can't give up... gotta persevere" The kids were concerned about their father, they had never seen him look like this.

"Dad? You Ok?" The Sorcerer asked, but they knew the answer, he wasn't. Azazel looks up briefly and goes back to panicking.

"Sorry son, can't talk right now, prepare XAI for takeoff, you and Azalea are first..." He looks off and mumbles. "Maybe then I can stop her with no regrets. Except her, herself." The Sorcerer was really concerned now, his father was usually quite calm, and except for the incident over four years ago, he had been the same, if he was this hysterical, it had to be serious.

"Azalea, will you go and wait by XAI while I try to talk papa down?" The Sorcerer asked his sister while nodding to XAI to keep her busy. He walked up to his father, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Dad! Talk to me!" Azazel looked his son in the eye, and slowly, calmed down.

"I-I'm sorry son... It's just, It's all going to end soon if I can't do SOMETHING, anything to help us... SHE's coming and it's all I can do to try and keep my loved ones safe." Azazel checked out the tracker and his eyes widened, the red blip was now much closer to the green dot. "Son, I love you, but we don't have a lot of time, I can't tell you or keep her busy or prepare, I have to do it all... She'll get here to soon... Let me go, please." The Sorcerer saw the fear in his eyes and looked around, if it was so important to him... He let him go. Azazel dashed to one control center, pressed an obscene amount of buttons, the red blip slowed, he teleported to the next one, pressing less buttons, prepping the nearby people for battle on a major scale, he dashed to XAI, opening up the hatch on his left side, he loaded up a protocol for use later. Only now did he start talking.

"That girl I saved four years ago? I slipped a tracking device on her, and hoped with all my heart that she would do better in a war stricken world than those who harmed her, but a flaw in this was I couldn't actually see her, so a week ago, I spent the day meditating so I could look at how she was doing." He went around teleporting around, doing what he could to slow that blip down, prepare the universe for war, and his final and most important to him goal, protecting his family. A wave of blue dots went after the blip, the touched the blip and fizzled out of the screen, Azazel's eyes narrowed.

"The things I saw, my vision started at the point after I had left, the girl woke up, saw the obliterated remains of her family and home. She couldn't handle it, she was only eleven..." He sent three waves after the blip, they made contact, lasted a few seconds, and fizzled out themselves, he closed his eyes briefly and pressed a series of buttons, circles surrounding the blip converged on her, swallowing the blip, Azazel continued to press buttons and pull levers, preparing.

"She broke. She swore vengeance on those in the war, but there was one main problem. She wasn't strong enough she grabbed a knife out of the wreckage and walked to one of her neighbors house..." One of the circles shattered with a shriek, like a thousand infinite voices screaming as their worlds collapsed onto them. The Sorcerer winced, it was a truly terrible sound. Azazel went on pulling and pressing, tears in his eyes, he went over and whispered some things to XAI, then turned back to The Sorcerer.

"She, slowly at first, but eventually, murdered her neighbors, she progressed up in the world and eventually had been labeled one of the most successful mass murderers of the time, all of the factions tried hiring her, and as she met with each boss, she mercilessly killed each of them." More waves, more fizzling, more shatters, more screams.

"They tried to avenge their boss, but that just gave her more victims...." You get the point.

”Eventually she made her way to the last boss in the war, he was confident he could hire her and use her to take control of the world. He was wrong.” Rinse and repeat.

”She was blinded by rage early on, she regretted a lot of her actions, but she couldn’t stop now could she? She would not face the consequences of those murders, of almost everyone she knew, and everyone she didn’t.” There were no more shatters, no more fizzling.

Everyone was dead.

 There were screams outside.

Azazel looks around in a panic and uses his power to send The Sorcerer and Azalea to XAI, a force field keeping them together as The Sorcerer tried to get back to his father.

”She started to destroy universes after that, and once she destroys ours, she’ll destroy the multiverse, I’m keeping you and Azalea safe, protect each other will you?” Azazel asked his children, The Sorcerer started crying.

”But what about the rest of the family? Don’t you care about them? About mom?” The Sorcerer knew the answer, but he was so distraught that he couldn't  comprehend much of anything. Azazel gritted his teeth.

”Of course I care about your mother, I love your mother! But I care about your and your sister’s future, you two are also the youngest so I'm, admittedly playing a small favorited card and giving you a better chance... that’s why I’m having you go, in hopes that if we fail, if we don’t stop her and we die, I want at least you two to survive.” Azazelput in the final coordinates into XAI and the portal opened up. “I've tried reinforcing the bubble so it can withstand the réłłèwddõîvš (void dwellers) but it won’t be very effective. Also, kid.... just know, that I love you” Azazel said as he closed the field around them to where it pushed them into the portal.

The Sorcerer sobbed as his father exited the basment, and flew out with his mother into the sky, the green dots showing their location blipped, until they too, faded off just before the screen left their vision. The bubble shot off into the void, leaving their  multiverse behind. The last thing The Sorcerer heard, was the screams of hus multiverse,his own sobs and his sisters questions.

”X? Where are we going? Where’s papa gone?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one crying?
> 
>  
> 
> Undertale next chapter


	5. Welp... Everything Went Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basic Crap-Hits-The-Fan senario, also I lied, there's only a brief Undertale thing!  
> MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_Present_** **_Day (Briefly) _ **

 The pair of X and Azalea were lying on one of the sans' sentry stations. They had gotten back from a mission and were reminiscing about the last year or so. Quite a bit had happened. Even if they hadn't had the most... happy of entrances.

_**1 Year Ago (Where we left off in chapter 4)** _

 Right after Azalea asked, voiders charged on the bubble. a small diagram as produced by XAI was telling that while the durability of the bubble would last a while, it gave no guarantees that they would make it to the Sargent Frog multiverse. A multiverse that Azazel thought would be able to cheer his children up, should an apocalyptic event kill all the know and love, so he made the Sgt. Protocol. Should the event happen XAI was to escort them to the Sgt. Frog multiverse, until they were either happy(er) or safe. with a current durability of 80%, XAI estimated that the probability of them making it to the SGTverse was low, a mere 15%, especially considering that they had 7.5 multiverses to go.

They both just wanted to go home...

But The Sorcerer knew that they could't, and while their parents may no longer be around to help protect her, he silently promised he would. He turned to Azalea, the diagram reading 3.75 multiverses to go and 20% durability, he had to be quick.

"Azalea, Dad made this in case something were to go wrong with you on a mission and you getting lost or something, he made this." he held out a hair tie and she put it on her wrist. "There's a piece of XAI in there, as well as a broadsword, if you need it just ask XAI for weapon form and it'll morph into the broadsword. I know you're only nine, but we might not make it to SGTverse, so I need to be know that if we get separated you'll be safe. But it's only XAI, not the traveler, if we do get separated, you'll have to last long enough for me and XAI to come get you. Okay?" Azalea nodded quickly, a crack appeared and it went down the length of the bubble, 5% durability.

A voider hit the part of the bubble Azalea was on, a hole appeared and she fell into the multiverse below(?), X tried to grab her, but was too slow. 

XAI made one last portal and wrapped his hard light form around the Sorcerer as they both fell at alarming speeds towards whatever ground was below.

_**Let's Start With Azalea, Shall We?** _

 As she fell, Azalea saw what most people say would be their life flashing before her eyes, but since she was only nine, she saw about seven moments, she was pretty quickly brought back to the fact that she was falling. That's pretty weird considering there was no gravity in the void, there was also no light in the void, so there was no point in opening her eyes, but she felt compelled to, if nothing else to at least flip off the voiders who were no doubt coming to kill her. She looked up and saw no voiders, in fact she saw a ceiling. No hole signaling her entrance, does that mean she made a entrance to this place from where she was? Isn't that impossible? Maybe XAI put a hole for her when she fell out of his bubble... Yeah, that must be it! She looked down and saw trees, snow, and a skeleton? Didn't they only come out at night? Then again, with that ceiling which she now realizes were rocks, underground, maybe? Either way that skeleton wold be safe from the vampire gang members. It was after this thought that she remembered she was still falling a probably fatal fall if she didn't ACT soon. She pulled off her hair tie.

"XAI, would you be a dear and go weapon mode for me?" She asked the AI, quite calm for the current situation, just because she might die doesn't mean she can forget her manners!

"Of course, Azalea! One broadsword, coming up!" XAI replied rather quickly and soon after she was holding a sword admittedly more than half her height. She silently apologized to the tree she was about to be in front of, held the sword at hip level and once she had a solid grip on it, trusted towards the tree. The sword pierced the tree fairly easily, but she almost let go of the sword when she reached the thicker part of the tree and her weapon finally caught. She looked down and was glad it caught when it did. She let go and her feet touched the ground, she sighed heavily and touched the handle.

"Alright XAI, we're good, you can go back to hair tie!" She said cheerfully, honestly just glad she was alive.

"If you say so Azalea. But be on guard, I've got a bad, for lack of a better word, feeling." XAI replied with a glance in every direction, before going back into the hair tie form in Azalea's hand. She put it on with a quick confirmation and looked around. The reddish looking air putting her nerves on edge. She quickly and quietly hid her draconian appendages in a hoodie.  _'Always best to hide your best weapon, right big bro?'_ She thought before taking up a fighting stance. 

A dark laugh taking up the air...

_**Now For X...** _

The world slowly came into focus, boy was he glad to have XAI... chances are he would be dead many times over now without him, well, he's glad he gave Azalea that hair tie when he did.  _'Oh Azalea...'_   He thought worriedly. But he has to focus! What Multiverse, Universe, Etc. is he in? He turned to XAI to see something he wish he could turn away and forget. On the ground, in a crater, was XAI's holographic from, but a hologram of hard light or not, the sight of his broken limbs and the 'blood' pooling around him, made him very regretful that he and his dad added that to enunciate the extent of any damage. He ran over to his dog and picked up his unconscious frame, he would find Azalea soon but he needed to fix his friend.

He looked around and found himself in a track-yard of sorts, he was by a tall, glass-paneled building with four sections. There seemed to be a commotion going on, there were alarms going off and people rushing about, soon he was surrounded by some very intimidating people in... costumes? WAIT WHAT WAS HE WEARING? Oh... Nothing too bad. Just a White shirt, a platinum grey jacket with gold-ish buttons, green stripes, also some forest green pants. Not the worst thing a multiverse has put on him. He'd still prefer a hoodie or something. Suddenly his black zip-up hoodie with maroon strings was on him. Well it worked in his favor so he'll just go with it. Then, a weird, bear, mouse, dog looking thing went up to him and started talking? Very intelligently too, he was impressed.

"Hello there! It's me, the guy that could be a bear, or a dog, or whatever else. But that doesn't matter, the important thing is... I'M THE PRINCIPAL!" He looked at this 'principal' in shock, before shaking his head clear and standing up, bowing.

"Greetings, sir, pardon the intrusion, but I would like some assistance for my friend. Could you please give it to him?" He said gesturing to XAI, the group looked at the dog AI before looking at him again. "Please, he doesn't have very long, I just need some mechanics" The principal looked at the dog before looking suspiciously at him.

"Mechanics? In my experience usually animals don't require mechanics." The principal said with a glare... as much as he could with his very smile based face.

"My, my principal, is that animosity I detect? Could you have...  _personal_ experience with animals and mechanization's of animals, mayhaps, Experimentation? Well, You're not wrong, usually a dog wouldn't require mechanics to be saved with injuries like this. But usually a dog would be unable to survive a fall like that. That's because my friend here isn't actually a dog, but instead an Artificial Intelligence with a hard light form and some unnecessary protocols for all the blood you see. Something, I intend to fix when he's stable, now may I please go fix him? I promise you can question me once he's stable!" The principal looked in his eyes and 'saw' the honesty and desperation for the safety of his friend.

"... Very well, the bottom left building is support, you should be able to find the mechanics you need, along with people to assist you, support's forte is mechanics." 

"Thank you sir, I'll be there if you need me." He held his dog close and ran off to the support tower. The imposing figures watching him run off. One of them, clad in black and a scarf went up to the principal. Eyes baggy, he looked as though he needed a long, long nap.

"Are you sure it's safe to trust him? we don't know what quirks he may have, or how he got in." The principal looked towards him.

"Well I suppose we'll just have to keep an eye on him then won't we?" They all nodded, and went off to their respective rooms, or in four cases, one buff, one tired, one loud, and one an animal... to the support.


	6. Yay... More drama! With him and her sets!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mhmm, don't worry drama will end soon

_**Azalea, we'll deal with X's drama later...** _

 She tensed at the laugh, she slowly turned around to see that skeleton from earlier. He was much more scary in person, with his red left eye, his golden tooth, the way he held his form as the jacket fleeced in red blew in the windless air, his shorts showing his leg bones, (She's 9, she hasn't taken anatomy...) and possibly the most strange thing about him? His slippers. Pink, fluffy, slippers. She laughed slightly, but stopped when she heard the growl of an angsty, angry, teenager. Or at least that's what she heard when the skeleton growled at her.

 "Who the hell are you? You ain't any monster I know...  but you definitely aren't a fucking human. Not with wings and a tail. However small they may be." The skeleton glared down at her. His strength 'visible' the way he glowered down at her. Should she intimidate back? No that'd probably anger him, she'd probably have to manners her way out of this, if at least to escape his wrath. Which seemed to be growing at her lack of an answer. 

"Hello there!" Did he just wince at her hospitality? "I seem to be a smidgen lost, could you direct me to the nearest town?" Yep, he definitely winced at her hospitality. Is that not the norm here? But manners! How is he still alive if he doesn't use manners? She would be long dead by now if she didn't use her manners. His glare widened and he slammed a bony fist at the tree she was by.

"That didn't answer my question..." He stepped forward, the word turning black and white. She looked around panicking. "Who the hell are you?!?!?" His red eye seemed to light on fire as a weird heart looking thing appeared in a box before her. It seemed that she would have to FIGHT her way out of this.... Why was that in all caps?

* * *

 

_**Congratulations! We've hit later, now for X in all his glorious drama, we'll see Azalea later... Hopefully.** _

As X ran through the halls of this utterly massive place, the thought crossed his mind that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't be able to save XAI. He shook his head in defiance. Can't be thinking that in this situation! He ran faster and came across a girl with pink hair, suspicious goggles, and a mischievous smile to boot. She put her hand to her head and seemed to focus, as though she was being talked to... Wait was that one of those old times communication devices? He hasn't seen one of those in years! but he had more important things to worry about. The girl put her hand down, looked at him, briefly surprised that he was there so soon, she got over it quickly it seemed, she pointed at him aggressively.

 "You there! I plan on using your friend's advanced tech for my personal gain!"  _'Well at least she's straight-forward.'_ He thought as he almost physically sweat-dropped. "Follow me and your friends is sure to survive!" She said while leaning down and pressing a large button on the heel of the boots he didn't notice. She floated up and gestured for him to follow her, then she hovered down the hallway before making a sharp left turn. He looked at the girl fly off, chuckling to himself, she was something else, he was tired of running either way. He spread out his black scaled wings and flew after her.

Once he caught up, she started back up their previous conversation.

"The name's Hatsume, Mei Hatsume! I'm helping you to help me improve my glorious babies! These boots could be so much better once I see such advanced tech at work! Plus Mr.Power-Loader will be sure to be impressed with my babies." He glanced at her and smiled. At least she could hold a conversation by herself, although he wasn't so sure about her using XAI to her gain, but she's helping a complete stranger so he could give her some insight at least. He'll be telling a lot later when those people from before talk to him again. They were probably the teachers...

They reached an unnecessarily large door, he means really, how tall did these people get? he quickly got over the door, slid it open and saw the closet table large enough for the job. He ran over and cleared it, set XAI on the table and frantically looked around for the equipment he needed. Luckily, Hatsume was around to help him, who knows if he would've found them.

Three different screwdrivers, seven metals of strange variety, and a bird guy from the hero course who had hard shadow, a reasonable counter for hard light considering the fact that he was at a school, and not some fancy high tech facility in the south-east or something. that should be all he needed to have for this operation. The bird guy, Tokoyami, he thought, was very willing to help, he knew he was in the hero course, but it's not often he came across someone with so good an intention. So willing to help a stranger.

He has a plan for the whole thing, if all goes well, Tokoyami will use his 'Quirk' as they call it to engulf him and Hatsume around the hard light form of XAI. If his theory was correct, 'Dark Shadow' as they call him, once he makes contact with the hard light there would be a brief span of time where the light would flick off in the spot Dark Shadow touched. It was here that he would have to quickly shove his hands in the hole and spread it open, it was in here that XAI's main computer lay. Here's where things got dangerous. XAI's computer was in a state of dimensional fluctuation while being great for when people try to hack him, usually he'd have to actively tell XAI to turn it off, not really an option here as XAI was a little bit not functioning. But he'll make do.

Now XAI's computer entered this dimension once every few seconds, but it left in twenty milliseconds. He'd have to be quick if he wanted to grab it, but more importantly, he had to time this just right. He slowed his breathing down, time seemed to slow as he reached his hand out. Hatsume held her breath and Dark Shadow watched in more than slight anxiety as he wrapped his shaking hand around the computer, they all breathed a sigh of relief once he pulled his hand out and allowed the hole to patch up.

All the blood dissipated as the thing running the programs suddenly wasn't there. He took out a piece of chalk from his school jacket, drawing a pentagram and several symbols around it, the Computer grew in size from its about thumbnail size to an about the size of a medium television. It also changed shape from flat and a little spiky to an elegant and advanced computer. Far more advanced than any of the technology he had seen thus far. Hatsume looked in wonder before feeling the case and wording her thoughts.

"You need to teach me how to make this, I will pay you anything." He chuckled and nodded, the computer was very beat up and yet managed to still be a while ahead of any computer he'd seen yet. With, judging from the amount of 'blood' he saw, he'd guess that XAI's damage to his computer is 67% damaged, while not ideal, at least it was doable. Anymore and he might not have been able to fix him. Either way, XAI would be sustaining semi-permanent damage to his processing and handling systems. He sighed in sadness at the state of his friend, but turned to Hatsume to begin working nonetheless.

"Hasume, hand me the second screwdriver and the fourth sheet of metal to the left would you please?"

* * *

 

** _And back to Azalea, don't fret, the surgery will be over when we return. How it ended... Well there is reason to fret there. Hehehehehe..._ **

Her weird heart looking thing was strangely connected to her like a string of... control? Maybe she could move it around...

She swiped her left hand over to the left and the heart moved with it, it was here that she noticed four buttons, in all caps... like the way she said fight a second ago. Then she noticed one of the buttons actually had fight on it. FIGHT ACT ITEM and MERCY, said the buttons. The heart itself was purple, and seemed small, but radiated life. It was about here that she realized that she should probably protect it from the very volatile looking skeleton.

There was a box, which had taken the place of the heart box, and seemed to hold certain words in it. Probably the narrator for this game she'd have to see if she survived this. The words read... "Angsty skeleton of anger blocks the way!" She laughed at that, which looked like it just angered skull-head further, most likely because he's trying to be scary and she was laughing. The box around her heart was expanded and her point of view was shifted to her heart thing. This only cemented the seemingly fact that it was important.

Fun fact: this skeleton fellow looks far more scary when you're three inches tall.

She lied, it wasn't fun at all. 

Oh good. There were giant bones headed towards her at alarming speeds. She really hoped she could move when she was the heart...

With a small amount of focus she moved to the edge of the box and moved up the wall, narrowly avoiding the red spiky death bones of probable pain and suffering. She wasn't her big bro! She wasn't near as active as mister, gotta be prepared, can't let anything happen to them X Blackdragon. But she could at least hold her own kinda well.

Once she landed she breathed a breath she hadn't realized she was holding... somehow... she breathed through the heart? Heck if she knew. She then promptly turned blue and felt kinda... down. Sure enough, she jumped a little and quickly fell down to the ground.

 _'Ok,'_. She thought.  _'Apparently gravity decides to effect me in this form now...'_ She looked over to mister angst and suffering to see his right eye glowing a menacing red. The light around them seemed to dim as he got closer. Step by step by far too long to be real time step.

...

...

...

Then a larger skeleton with a ~~cool~~ ripped armor looking cloth thing ran up to mister angst screaming.

 _"SANS YOU INSIGNIFICANT WORM. WHY AREN'T YOU AT YOUR POST?"_ Holy crap he was loud, she could only look in shock as her perspective went back to her as the two skellys 'talked'.

"Oh! H-hey boss! Well I found a-" The angst skelly, Sans apparently, flinched as the taller one just steamrolled over him.

 _"IT WAS RHETORICAL, YOU IMBECILE. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU'RE DOING, WE NEED TO CATCH A HUMAN SO I CAN FINALLY SHOW UP THAT FISH!"_   The tall skelly started pulling Sans towards the edge of the forest.

"B-but boss! I found a-"

 _"DID YOU JUST USE THE WORD, 'BUT' IN FRONT OF ME?"_ Sans flinched again.

"Sorry boss, I'll head back now..." Sans looked at the ground and slowly walked to wherever he came from before. Then the tall skelly looked at her and glared.

 _"AS FOR YOU, YOU HUMAN AND OR ROCK LOOKING MONSTER. I SINCERELY HOPE THAT HE HAD NO GOOD REASON FOR ATTACKING YOU. CAUSE IF HE DID, I'LL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU FOR WASTING HIS AND MY TIME."_ Then he left as well, she sighed a sigh of relief and and collapsed onto the ground


	7. Post-Surgery

_**X**_

X has been very busy in the away time... A supercomputer like XAI has to be handled with care and precision. Something these high schoolers clearly lacked. Their tools were a mess, the area not clean enough for lunch, much less a complicated procedure like what had just occurred. Thankfully the material needed to fix XAI was simple enough to be found in almost every multiverse in the vast omniverse. Not that vibranium stuff from marvel which is really freaking rare even by multiverse standards.

The procedure itself was fairly simple... X wished. Once the computer was out of it's flux, the had to take it apart carefully as not to damage any parts. Then they carefully examined each part for damages and maintenance.

The parts that didn't get damaged got, as the saying goes, a "spit-shine" which would be horrible for electric parts.

The parts with small damage were fixed quickly enough. A couple metal slabs here, a screwdriver twist there. Zippidy-dee zippidy-daa and voìla! Like nothing happened.

The only real difficult part was the core computer... which took the most damage function wise. Physically it wasn't nearly as bad as the one part that was extra crispy, simple to fix though. As opposed to the core. It's processing abilities was all out of it. Except for the blood-damage, which he still has no Idea why they installed that, considering XAI was designed to bond with the main user of the traveler, (I.E. X) and vice versa. The blood damage thing ran on a separate device on....

Azalea.

They left it to her because The Sorcerer had promised to stay with her in case something like this happened. A promise he has broken. Because he couldn't keep hold of her, because he, in his grief, couldn't t, keep hold of her. His only remaining family.

Luckily, the device can be uninstalled without the device itself. So it was a simple matter of uninstalling bldmg.pro for the main computer. Thank all above for doggopc wizard.

Then they carefully put it back together and placed it back into the dog "body" and re-into flux. 10 minutes later, XAI was back up and running... roughly like normal. His emotions may be off for a bit. As well as his comprehension of them. But he was functioning. So that was something. Eventually he started moving again, as well as talking, mostly start up stuff.

_"Omniverse Traveler 7.8 Designation: XAI. Operational at 98% capacity. Emotion filter and cognition damage, not required to fix now. Setting a time for self adjusting later."_ X sighed in relief and Hastsumei... she was hopping in place like a madwoman, or a child on Christmas, one of the two. Had she been babbling this whole time?

"I gotta say, it-occurs-to-me-I-never-got-your-name, after spending so long with this beautiful little thing. My babies are sure to improve! It's been a pleasure!" She got out as she zoomed into another section to work.

"Ye-yeah... It's X by the way. There she goes...." The Sorcerer stuttered before shaking his head and turning to XAI. "Okay XAI, who am I?" XAI turned his head to The Sorcerer.

_"You are current bi-owner of the Omniverse traveler unit designation: XAI. Other owners consist of-"_ XAI was soon cut off by X. 

"That's.... that's enough XAI. It seems your memory has been impaired of the last couple hours or so. The co-owner is... gone." The Sorcerer chocked out that last part.Unnoticed by X, the door of the development studio opened and shut as the four from earlier came in.

_"Ah... that's unfortunate, yes? My emotions are still damaged but that's sad. Right?"_ The Sorcerer chuckled briefly.

"Yes XAI, that's sad, but we'll have visitors in a second! We need to be ready, ever vigilant." X said wiping a single tear away.

"It seems you're a bit late." The principal, Nedzu, finally spoke. Startling The Sorcerer, he looked around. When had Tokoyami left? "Well if your friend is all ready, shall we continue our questions? We can do it here or in my office" X scanned the area.

"Your office if you would please. XAI, advance self adjust time from later to now while I get asked some questions by these nice gentlemen." XAI nodded and curled into a ball, glowing slightly as he adjusted what he could. The five, in the meantime, found their way to Nedzu's office.

* * *

 The yellow, loud one stood outside the door, security, The Sorcerer assumed, the black, tired one, the buff, smiley one, him, and the principal entered the office and sat at chairs. The buff and tired one on either side of him and the principal up front. Paws clasped.

"As it stands, you're not one of our students, but is wearing our uniform. You have advanced technology, but look as young as our first years. It'd be easy to assume your power as intelligence, were it not for the wings and the tail and the horns. We never checked you for weapons, but I think you don't have any on you. Am I right?" X paused for a second then slowly shook his head. He opened up his blazer and pulled out his weapons from his final exam. Which all consisted of, a pair of unknown composition daggers, a bow made to expel magical arrows (based on the magical capacity of the user) , and a relatively newly fixed and refurbished broadsword, a crack still visible near the middle. They all looked at him in shock, before the buff one took them and placed them by the far wall. He returned by The Sorcerer and proceeded to ask.

"Young man... Where... Where did you keep those?" X looked at him with his inquiry and with a straight face he replied, in total honesty might he add, with this.

"Hammer space"

The three looked confused and with a sigh he said. "It's a place where you keep things... Invisibly." He leaned back in the chair as the tired one sent him The Glare TM, the buff one's face didn't seem to change besides it tensing a little, Nedzu's face didn't change from his seemingly constant smile. The Sorcerer chuckled nervously, because the tired one's glare was quite intimidating.

"So... Is that your quirk?" The buff one inquired, X shook his head.

"You need to understand Mr. I-Don't-Know-Your-Name, I'm not exactly... from around town I don't have a quirk. Per se. I have genetic stuff, much like your quirks I believe, but the possible quirks you mentioned before? Not intelligence, I just read an obscene amount as a child. The horns and wings and the tail? A cross genome of a dragon and a demon, so I suppose that could be my quirk. The hammer space is just a small chip in the blazer that becomes a hole which holds the stuff I put in it until I need it, in which it shoots it out in a way I can grab it. The chip runs on a small background program in XAI."

 "Ah, it's All Might by the way.” The buff one, All Might, said. The tired one sighed.

”So it’s a mutant quirk. I can’t cancel that out” He said as he dropped eye drops into his eyes. He blinked a couple times. “But I guess if Nedzu hasn’t ordered the attack on you he likes you. So I’ll introduce my hero name. It’s Eraserhead.” The Sorcerer put his hand to his chin and pondered aloud.

”Hero name? So it’s a society with hero as a profession. But he’s also a teacher... he must work at night. Maybe, considering his... appearance, he doesn’t like the fame and glory. Or people at all really. So an underground hero. All Might has a very vip look about him, he’s also very buff... I’d say top tenner, not someone to mess with... Nedzu, while physically probably quite weak. Is quite intelligent. Do not challenge to puzzles.” The two non intellect ones stared at his quick-ish summary of the three, one in shock and the other in annoyance, and Nedzu just kept his ever consistent smile.

”Very good! In fact that’s quite accurate, on all accounts I believe.” X blinked at the principal’s summary.

”I said that aloud didn’t I? I’m sorry about that, Me and my father used to do science together so I would mutter out loud so he could correct my thought processes or confirm it, it became a bit of a nuisance once I started the equivalent of your junior high. Teachers would yell at me... Sometimes it would lead to, rather strict, punishments. I never did get out of the habit fully though.” He apologized to the three about his rather frank analysis.

”Ah please think nothing of it! We have a student here in the hero course with a similar habit, although it is a smidgen creepier.” Nedzu replied to The Sorcerer. He sighed in response.

”So when can I leave Mr. Nedzu? I have familial matters to attend to that take my priority.” X asked the animal principal with a sense of urgency, he was fidgeting and wriggling in his seat, starting to sweat with anticipation and a need to leave and find his sister. But they didn’t know that.

”Unfortunately sir, we still have plenty of questions and concerns about you, but it’s getting late... would you mind if we continued this tomorrow?” Nedzu ‘asked’ him.

The Sorcerer would be lying if he said he wasn’t angry, but he’s a guest. So he’ll just deal with this growing sense of dread eating him from the inside out, the worry of his nine (probably, multiverse are weird) year old sister off in a strange multiverse in a strange univere, without her big brother, never mind she could have ended up in some universe where everyone hates her and she’s just in the corner crying as everyone laughs at her and he wasn’t there to help her!

”Very well.” X’s monotone voice called as he stood. “Will that be all then? I have to sleep off my exhaustion. Quite the ordeal today.” He drones. Nedzu nods and waves him off.

* * *

 Once he was out the door being led by All Might to his room, Nedzu and the others closed the door and had a once over on him. They decided he was relatively harmless, intent wise. But would be keeping an eye on him, in case he wasn’t.

* * *

 His room here was a weird cement house, some, cemanty looking hero made for him, out of cement. All Might went and grabbed a bed for him and he lied there all night, in relative silence. 

The morning after The Sorcerer awoke to the sound of kids clamoring about and explosions. For a second, X thought he was back in boarding school and that was all some horrible nightmare, that he would be taking the finals soon. His ‘nice’ little thought was interrupted by some angry yelling, timid squeaks, and an explosion knocking him to the floor, and his bed, and his wall.

The Sorcerer groaned in pain as he lifted his head out of the rubble. 

‘What a great way to wake up...’ crossed his mind as a hand grabbed his collar and lifted him up. X opened one eye to be greeted with some very angry red eyes, and blond hair.


	8. Skellestress

_**Azalea** _

 

Azalea was not having a good day. She wouldn’t have been having a good day if she hadn’t just been threatened by skeletons, in a freezing winter wonderland from hell, she might have had a good day if everyone she knew wasn’t either dead or in another multiverse.

But who knows. She has the now to worry about, what with her being in an unknown place, with some very violent beings. Of which she’s angered one and been threatened by the other, along with who knows what else in this land.

She stood from her sitting position by the tree she split, and looked for a nearby road, doing a 180 turn she found a road about 8 trees behind her. She walked to the road and went to her right, she found a locked door blocking her way, so she turned around, looked at a bush for a second, and went the way she came. Eventually coming up on a... gate? It was far too open to be effective against anyone her size.

She went through the gate with mild concerns, coming up on a lamp, about her size too, how convenient it could have been... and a building of sorts. She found a similar set up down the road except without the lamp, and with instead, a blind old dog smoking biscuits.

’Smoking’s bad for you.’ Ran through her head as the old dog droned on, something about moving things. Before they were back in the menu looking thing. It was here she noticed the twin sabers this... ‘Doggo’ was holding. She briefly thought of X before seeing large orange sabers headed towards her heart looking thing.

She tried moving the heart to escape the sabers but they encapsulated the entire, for lack of a better word, hit box. Then, well, she had one of those moments where she does something dumb when the logical thing just isn’t coming? So Azalea decided that running through the sword would be less painful. Which... as it turns out worked. The orange blade passed throug her moving form.

The dog looked around for her, yelling.

”Ahhh! Of course she started moving! Why can’t I see moving things!?!?” Wait... he can’t see moving things? She ran around, her heart moving among the boxes she stopped the heart on act and clicked it, two options appearing, PET and ROLL, she clicked pet and ran up to him. He looked around frantically until her hand reached his head, he froze stock still as she scratched along his head. “What are...! You...! You....” He flopped onto the ground and was pet until satisfied. He looked up at her in embarrassment.

”Alright... nobody finds out about this. Then I’ll let you go.”

”Deal” Azalea responded.

They shook hands... paws? They shook appendages and went on their freshly pet way. She decided that fighting... wasn’t her cup of tea. She tried avoiding as many monsters as possible, but alas there were some fights. Lots of dogs... some... hat things. And very holiday-y surroundings. A deer looking guy with lots of presents on his... antlers? She really hoped that those were antlers.

she saw those skeletons in the distance. She was on this really rickety bridge, and yeah the ‘sans’ had been watching her while she avoided. While those monsters couldn’t tell she wasn’t human that skeleton knew... so why was he so hostile? If he wasn’t as scary looking she would ask him.

Alas, he was very hostile looking... so she would just have to wonder until confronted... which she was not looking forward to. The skeletons noticed her, the sans one glared as the really tall one ‘boss’, sans called him, just sorta stared, with a hint of malice.

”ALRIGHT ROCK MONSTER, THIS LAZY BROTHER OF MINE HAS TRIED TELLING ME TIME AFTER TIME AFTER EVERY GOD DAMNED TIME HE SEES YOU TIME... THAT YOU ARE A HUMAN. SO TO TEST HIS THEORY, I HAVE PREPARED THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR, AS YOU CAN SEE, YOU ARE ON A BRIDGE, THIS BRIDGE HAS BEEN FILLED WITH TRAPS! SPIKES WILL SWING! BLADES WILL SLICE! VARIOUS ITEMS WILL SPIN VIOLENTLY! IT IS... DEADLY. HENCE THE NAME!”

She took a step back as he held up a remote with a single button.

“ALL MONSTERS HAVE BEEN TRAINED ON THE GAUNTLET AND IF YOU DIE, WELL CLEARLY YOU ARE A HUMAN. SO THAT WILL BE THAT AND I, WILL TAKE YOUR SOUL AND BE PROMOTED! FINALLY I SHALL SURPASS UNDYNE AND ACHIEVE ALL THE RESPECT I DESERVE!”

He pressed the buttons once and several things from out of view came into view. There was several bones, Spears, a flamethrower, ball and chain... a dog? The dog seemed surprised to see her, as though it knew everyone in this world and it knew she was an unknown. The dogs eyes seemed to flash for a second, so quick she thought it was a trick of her eyes.

Oh, while she was looking around at the mass amounts of traps that had surrounded her the tall one had been ranting, apparently his name was papyrus. He was in the process of pressing the button, her eyes became wide as saucers and she jumped up to run as his hand pressed the big red button and...

...

...

...

Nothing happened. But the skeletons seemed a lot closer than before. Where did the trap go? She looked around and saw that the trap was, in fact, behind her. She wobbled around unsure and fell to the ground.

The dog had disappeared.

* * *

After a... strange conversation with the now dubbed “skelebros”. She went forward once more. As she walked she came across a sign in what she hoped was ketchup. She saw an inn and a shop, which she promptly ignored. A bar and several houses, while she did need a drink, X wouldn’t want her to drink so early in life, ‘at least be legal’ he says. One house was a lot more... prominent than the others, must be the bros. Strangely festive, for such angry bones.

Hmm... On second thought maybe the bar served milk or something.

She entered the bar, ‘Grillby’s’ it was called. Within the five seconds she had entered she noticed everyone who had attacked her ever. The dogs from earlier, sans, papyrus yelling at sans, several hats and a purple flamed bartender.

The dogs all stood up.

the whole room became tense.

Papyrus sighed and raised his hand.

”NORMALLY, I WOULD BE ALL OVER THIS POTENTIAL HUMAN, BUT AS IT STANDS, THEY ARE ROCK MONSTER UNTIL PROVEN OTHERWISE. BESIDES YOU ALL ARE ON BREAK, AS MUCH AS I LOATHE THEM BECAUSE SANS TAKES TOO MANY, THEY ARE A NESSACITY. RELAX.” And down they all went, back to drinking and smoking biscuits and such. Azalea sighed in relief and sat in the empty seat slightly farther from sans than papyrus. Who then left in a fit to exercise his anger away.

The bartender leaned over and asked what she’d have, minus the alcohol. Her response was rather entertaining.

“I’ll take two things. A glass of fries, and some knowledge.” Once the weird looks were over and she had her fries, she set the glass down and exploded. “So how’s your body work? Is it magic or is there some form of fuel under all that majestic fire? How hot is the fire? Cause usually darker colors are cooler but you’re clearly powerful so I think you’re temperatures are actually quite high. Oh! Wait why don’t I just see?” 

And then she stuck her hand in his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the reads  
> Feel free to ask for universes
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
